A Purrfect Love
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The summary itself is inside. This story is done in anime style. Yoshi's the central character, along with an OC of mine.
1. Episode 1

**A Purrfect Love**

**Summary****: Yoshi has moved away from Smash City to live in Japan, where he makes new friends along the way. But one night he finds a stray female cat, which he decides to adopt as a pet, naming her Miara. The next morning, he wakes up to find a mysterious girl in his bed. Though scared of her at first, she soon reveals herself as his pet cat Miara in her true form. Yoshi must try the best he can to keep this a secret, all the while trying to get used to a catgirl and her sister Tormiko, as well as a lustful kitsune Miyoka living with him.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo. Miara, Tormiko, and other OCs are owned by me.**

**Note: This story is made in anime style.**

* * *

><p><strong>Characters:<strong>

**Yoshi****: The main male protagonist. He is very smart, polite, generous and in some cases he's also short tempered. His reason for leaving Smash City is never fully explained, though he stated that he left because he wanted to start a different life. When he first meets Miara in cat form, he believes her to be a real cat, but freaks out when she shows her real form. However, he learns to get used to her overtime. He also has a frequent habit of blushing intensely (as in his entire body turns red from shyness and embarrassement), often caused by his interactions with beautiful and affectionate girls such as Miara, Momiko and Miyoka.**

**Miara****: The main female protagonist. She is a catgirl who can change in between her normal and cat forms at will. While in normal form, she still retains her cat ears and tail, though she can hide them whenever she wants. She is cheerful, perky, caring and can get easily excited. She is highly fond of Yoshi and often shows it by pouncing on him ,glomping him or (because of her feline genes) licking his cheek with every chance she gets, much to his discomfort. She also affectionately calls him Yoshi-kun. Where she came from is unknown.**

**Tormiko****: Miara's hyperactive, playful and somewhat lazy sister. Like Miara, Tormiko is a catgirl, but mainly stays in her cat form when sleeping. A recurring gag is that she has a bad habit of biting Yoshi on the tail, which Yoshi doesn't like. Like her sister, she calls him Yoshi-kun.**

**Manachi****: A talented young athlete and Yoshi's close friend. He is one of the two people who know about Yoshi's secret, the other being Kimko. He has a reputation for being a babe magnet, something which makes him feel embarrassed.**

**Kimko****: An attractive, red haired girl who wears glasses. She is also one of Yoshi's friends. Kimko also knows about Yoshi's secret. She secretly has a crush on him, but is too shy at times to even admit it. However, she is not above having romantic fantasies and dreams about him every now and then.**

**Momiko: A blond haired, optimistic,arrogant, sometimes stuck up rich girl. She often boasts about her riches and has no qualms about gloating towards others. She lives in a large luxurious mansion, which she inherited from her parents after they moved away. She also has a fetish for collecting mangas that involve romance and comedy. A well known trait is that she is madly in love with Yoshi, as she apparently has a thing for non-human males. She would often go to great lengths to gain his love or at least have him notice her. A recurring theme is her relentless attempts to seduce and/or kiss him, though she had kissed him once while at the beach when she met him. Momiko is also known to be jealous of other girls around Yoshi, primarily Miara and Miyoka, and sometimes Kimko. She also has a tendency to glomp Yoshi when he least expects it.**

**Smash Brothers: Yoshi's fellow teammates and old friends. They often make occasional appearances from time to time, primarily when visiting Yoshi in Japan. The smashers that appear are Mario, Sonic, Lucario, Bowser, Link, Samus,Peach, Charizard and Luigi.**

**Miyoka: A very flirtatious and rather friendly orange haired girl. In actuality, she is a kitsune, who frequently flirts with Yoshi at every given opportunity. She has a habit of going out in public with her fox ears and tail showing, not even caring when people stare at her. A recurring gag is that she also has a sexual attraction to Yoshi, and never hesitates to try and make love to him, despite his objections. She seems to have a fetish for wrapping her tail around Yoshi. Other than this, she gets along well with Miara, despite both of them being in love with Yoshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1<strong>

"Do you really have to go Yoshi, things won't be the same without you." said Link.

"I know Link, but I just feel that now is the time for me to start a different life. So that's why I'm leaving for Japan." said Yoshi who had all his things packed up in his bag.

"I hope you have a good time. We're really gonna miss you." said Peach as she hugged him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna miss you too." said Bowser.

"Don't worry Bowser, I'm gonna miss you and your grouchy attitude."

"Don't push it."

"You better hurry, you don't wanna miss your plane." said Sonic.

"You're right, bye guys."

With that, he headed out the door in a rush to make it to the airport. Later when he arrived, he got in line, paid for his ticket, and got on the plane. As he was on his way to Japan, he began thinking to himself.

"_I can't wait til I get to Japan. I heard it's gonna be really fun. Though I do feel a little bad for leaving my fellow Smashers. But hey, it was my decision to move on, so I'm gonna get to it._" thought Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Just a few minutes after the plane came in for a landing, Yoshi eagerly peaked out the window, feeling excited to have finally arrived at his destination. He happily exited the plane, carrying his things along with him. As he walked through the city, he gazed at all the various stores, restaurants and attractions. Along the way, he was greeted by several citizens, most of them being women.

"I haven't even been here for that long, and yet it feels like I've lived here for years." said Yoshi.

But as he continued walking, he ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay, it was just an accident." said the person in a male voice.

Yoshi took a closer look at the citizen. He looked like he was somewhere at the age of 17 or 18. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of yellow shorts, along with some red and white shoes. He also had light brown hair and purple eyes.

"Judging from your appearance, you look like an athlete." said Yoshi.

"I am an athlete. My name is Manachi."

"Well then, my name is Yoshi. I just moved here from Smash City."

"Oh, I see. I never really thought I'd meet a talking dinosaur."

"That figures."

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you, see you later."

With that, Manachi jogged away in the opposite direction.

"He seems like a nice guy. Anyway I better head to my new home. Lucky for me I was able to buy it online without any trouble before I came here."

Eventually, Yoshi arrived in a rather nice looking neighborhood, where he soon found the place he was looking for. It was two stories high with flowers planted on both sides of the front doorstep. Yoshi walked up to the door and used the keys he had with him to unlock it. He then walked inside, looking at all the freshly clean furniture.

"I have a feeling that moving here is gonna be the best experience ever."

"After all, Japan is where I originally came from in real life." said Yoshi as he broke the fourth wall.

After getting settled in, he soon heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it was, Yoshi walked up and opened it. He came upon the sight of a beautiful girl. She had cherry red hair, dark blue eyes and small round glasses. She was wearing a buttoned up white shirt along with some blue jean shorts and laced up shoes.

"Oh, hello." greeted Yoshi.

"Hi, my name is Kimko." said the girl.

"That's a good name, I'm Yoshi."

"After I had heard that you were gonna be living here, I just had to see you."

"Who knows, maybe sometime if I get the chance, I might invite you over."

"That would be nice. I'll see you later, bye."

"Bye Kimko."

Afterwards, she left.

Later on during nighttime, Yoshi was busy watching movie on TV while drinking a soda. He was also eating a bag of potato chips and some chocolate chip cookies, which he baked himself. But he soon heard a faint animal noise which sounded like a cat. Yoshi turned away from the TV to come upon the sight of a cat sitting outside in his backyard, with it's paws pressed against the glass door.

"Hmm, that's strange. What's a cat doing out in the middle of the night. It looks like it's lonely out there." said Yoshi as he got up off the couch and walked towards the door, sliding it open. The cat immediately jumped into his arms, licking his cheek affectionately. The cat was white with some orange markings. From what Yoshi could tell, it was a female.

"You seem like a gentle cat. You don't have an owner do you?"

The cat shook her head in response, which caught Yoshi off guard.

"Wait, you can understand what I'm saying?"

He got a nod afterwards.

"Hmm, very smart cat. You know what, I think I'll keep you. I got it, I'll name you Miara."

The cat responded by nuzzling his chin.

"Well, it's really late. Come on Miara, let's get some rest."

He turned off the TV, put his cookies in the fridge for safe keeping and then carried Miara upstairs to his bedroom. He climbed into bed and placed Miara right next to him. Miara snuggled up under the covers with him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

Yoshi was still fast asleep at the crack of dawn. He wanted to sleep in for the rest of the day, but was startled awake by the sound of his alarm. However, he pressed the stop button and then layed back down. But strangely, he felt some rather small movement. He looked over to the right to notice there was something underneath the covers, which confused him. Feeling curious, Yoshi gently lifted up the covers to see what it was.

To his shock, he saw that it was none other than a mysterious girl. Reacting with shock, he screamed and fell out of the bed, cowering in the corner.

"_Where did that girl come from, I've never seen her before in my entire life. How did she even get here?_" thought Yoshi.

Yoshi soon noticed the girl beginning to stir, indicating she was waking up. She let out a soft yawn and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. She looked around the room until she spotted Yoshi, whom was still in the corner.

"Good morning Yoshi." she greeted with a soft voice.

"Who are you, how do you know my name?" asked Yoshi with surprise.

"Hehehe, it's me, Miara." she replied while giggling as she sat up in the bed, causing the blankets to fall below her waist, revealing that she was naked.

What do you mean, you're not Miara. Miara is my pet cat." said Yoshi, whose whole body was blushing bright red.

"I am your pet cat. I'll show you."

Crossing her fingers together, she became engulfed in a puff of smoke, where she reappeared as a the cat from before. She then walked up closer to Yoshi, who just stayed there.

"So if you're not really a cat, then what are you?"

"Meow Meow Meow."

"Excuse me,I can't understand you, what did you say?"

She soon changed back into her naked, human form, only now she had cat ears and a tail.

"Hehehe, I said I'm a catgirl."

"You do know you're naked, right?"

"That isn't a problem is it?"

"I'm as red as a tomato. I get really embarrassed around naked women."

"Sorry, Yoshi-kun."

"Listen, even though I'm extremely freaked out by this, I suppose I can learn to get use to it. But until now, it's best that we keep this a secret between us. No one can find out."

Soon, Miara embraced him in a tight hug and licked his cheek, forgetting the fact that she was naked, thus making things more awkward.

"Let me go please." said Yoshi with a high pitched, mouse-like voice.

"Oops, sorry Yoshi-kun." she said before releasing him.

"Was there a reason why you did that?" asked Yoshi while wiping his cheek.

"I just got excited, I can't help myself."

"Next time, could you warn me before you do that?"

"Okay Yoshi-kun."

"_I have the slightest feeling that things are gonna become more awkward. But I guess I'll have to learn how to deal with it. Hopefully I can._" thought Yoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the first episode to my new fan-made Yoshi spin off.<strong>

**I'll start on the next episode soon. **

**The other characters mentioned before will appear in due time.**

**I hope you like it.**

**See ya later.**


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

"_Oh boy, that was a major shock. I never really thought that the cat I found last night turned out to be a catgirl all along. I don't know if I can keep this a secret for long, but at least I could try._" thought Yoshi as he was busy taking a shower.

Though he didn't know it, Yoshi was still a little traumatized over discovering the fact that his own pet cat Miara turned out to be a catgirl all along. He shivered slightly at the thought of where she may have came from, but decided to just let it pass. If he was going to cope with this moment, he would have to do it sooner or later.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around him and someone's body pressing against his back. He turned his head that it was Miara, whom was still naked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Yoshi while turning red with embarrassment.

"I thought it would be fun if we showered together." said Miara cheerfully.

"That sounds too awkward."

"Aw come on Yoshi-kun."

"I don't know about that Miara."

"Here, I'll even help scrub your back."

"That's not neccessary."

"I insist."

But as she reached for the cleaning brush, she slipped on a bar of soap and fell forward, causing Yoshi to lose his balance and fall out of the shower, with Miara falling on top of him.

"Yoshi-kun, are you okay?" she asked, only to notice that Yoshi was struggling for air due to the fact that her breasts were suffocating him. She immediately lifted herself off of him, allowing him to breathe.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to harm you."

"It's find. It wasn't your fault."

"I can't help it Yoshi-kun, I'm just so fond of you."

"Don't worry about it, but next time please warn me before getting into the shower with me."

"Whatever you say Yoshi-kun."

"Look, why don't you go in my room and try to find some clothes to put on."

"Okay."

She then got up and walked off for Yoshi's room. Yoshi meanwhile just layed there motionlessly, still blushing intensely from the embarrassment. He was not used to seeing naked girls, and he knew that it would haunt him til this very day. He almost came close to having a psychological episode until he heard the sound of the doorbell.

Snapping out of his trauma, he got up, dried himself off and headed downstairs, putting on his shoes in the process. He then walked up to the door and opened it to see Manachi standing on his doorstep.

"Hello Manachi, what brings you here?" greeted Yoshi.

"I was just walking through the neighborhood and decided to stop by and see you." replied Manachi.

"Well that was nice of you. I'm not really doing anything at the time, so how about you come on in!"

"Sure, I'd like that." said Manachi as Yoshi let him in.

"Just make yourself at home and I'll get some something out of the kitchen."

"Okay then."

Manachi walked over to the couch and sat down. But just as Yoshi was heading into the kitchen, he suddenly heard Miara's voice.

"Yoshi-kun, I found some clothes to wear. Do these look okay?" asked Miara.

"I'm sure that whatever you have on is-, WHAT THE-!" said Yoshi as he exited the kitchen, only to see Miara, standing naked in the living room with some clothes in her hands.

"Miara, why are you still naked?" he asked.

"Oops sorry, I just wanted to know if these clothes were suitable enough to wear."

Yoshi looked over to notice a rather shocked Manachi still sitting on the couch. Miara herself had also noticed Manachi and eagerly walked over to him, bending down to meet him at eye level.

"Hi there, what's your name?" greeted Miara.

"M-m-m-m-ma-ma-Manachi." he replied shyly.

"My name is Miara. Are you Yoshi-kun's friend?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes I am."

Without a second thought, she instantly hugged him, causing Manachi to blush with embarrassment. But Yoshi stepped in between them, pushing them apart.

"Miara, would you please get dressed, this is just an awkward moment."

"Sorry, I forgot."

With that, she raced back upstairs. Yoshi in the meantime tended to a nervous Manachi.

"I am so sorry about that. I completely forgot to tell you about Miara."

"No worries, I'm just a little embarrassed that's all. Lots of girls I know tend to show themselves naked around me on purpose, but rarely on accident. Girls will stop at nothing to throw themselves at me"

"I'm guessing that means you're a babe magnet, huh?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm embarrassed about."

"Well, Miara isn't like most girls. She's very kindhearted, cheerful, easily excitable, and she's a little naive about things, such as meeting new people."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No no no no, nothing like that. She's not my girlfriend."

"That what is she?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else, because it's a secret."

"Okay."

"The truth is, Miara isn't just an ordinary girl, she's a catgirl."

Manachi just remained silent with a surprised look on his face after what he just heard. Yoshi simply just sighed with boredom and displeasure at what just happened.

"_I should have known that telling Manachi about this was a big mistake._" thought Yoshi.

"Gee, I never thought that catgirls would actually exist. I always heard that they were a myth."

"Hehehehe, it looks like someone told you wrong. We catgirls have existed for many years, though we've never really interacted with humans or anyone else." said Miara who came back downstairs wearing a long sleeved red V-neck shirt, along with a yellow mini-skirt. Her cat ears and her tail were also noticeable.

"I see. But how do you and Yoshi know each other?"

"I found her outside in my backyard yesterday while she was in cat form."

"Cat form?"

"Oh yeah, I can change in between my true form and my cat form at will whenever I want. Here, I'll show you."

"No no no no, that's not neccessary. I think your ears and tail can tell otherwise."

But soon, Miara felt her ears twitching as she heard a faint noise coming from outside.

"Wait a minute, I hear something. It's coming from the backyard." said Miara as she headed for the backyard, with Yoshi and Manachi following her outside.

"I don't see anything out here Miara." said Yoshi, whom was standing near a bush.

"I know I heard something out here. All members of my species can hear things that no one else can."

"But what could you have possibly heard?" asked Manachi.

But the three of them failed to notice something moving in the bushes.

"I really don't see anything out-"

Yoshi was cut off when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his tail. His eyes went wide and his face turned red as he tried to refrain from screaming in pain. But unfortunately, the pain was too much to endure and he couldn't hold it anymore.

YYYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW

Yoshi swung his tail around wildly and frantically as he attempted to get rid of the cause of his pain.

"AAH, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, THE PAIN HURTS TOO MUCH." yelled Yoshi.

"It's okay Yoshi-kun, just calm down. I may be able to help you." said Miara as she slowly approached Yoshi.

Despite the pain, Yoshi began to slow down his tail wagging, thus allowing Miara to see source of it all. She giggled to herself when she saw that it was a cat with tan fur and white spots.

"Hehehehe Yoshi-kun, there's nothing to worry about. It's just Tormiko."

"Tormiko, who's that?"

"She's my sister."

"But that doesn't explain why she's biting my tail."

"Uh, yeah. I almost forgot to mention that she has a tail biting fetish."

"Of course, I can tell."

"All of this is just really confusing to me." said Manachi.

About three minutes later, they all went back inside the house, where Tormiko quickly changed into her real form, being completely oblivious to the fact that she was naked.

"I just want to say that I'm really sorry about what happened outside. It's just the moment I saw your tail, I couldn't resist the urge to bite it." said Tormiko.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean to. But your bite really did hurt." said Yoshi, whose body was flushing red with embarrassment.

"How did you find me Tormiko?" asked Miara.

"I followed your scent after you disappeared three weeks ago. I've been searching all over for you."

"Manachi and I are just curious, where are you two from?"

"Me and Tormiko come from a long line of catgirls, from one generation to the next. There are others like us around today, but there in different locations."

"Aren't there any catboys?" asked Manachi.

"Sadly no, they died out years ago. There's rarely any catboys around."

"But if they died out, how do you reproduce?

"Simple, that's why we have our cat forms."

Yoshi and Manachi both became confused for about two minutes until they reached the realization.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me that you catgirls actually mate with real cats to reproduce?" asked Yoshi with disbelief.

"Of course. We needed some way to repopulate after the males of our species died."

"On behalf of myself and Manachi, I must say that is just disgusting."

But their conversation was soon cut short by the sound of the doorbell.

"Uh oh, someone's at the door. Miara, take your sister upstairs and find her some clothes. I can't afford to let anyone see a naked catgirl in the living room."

"Okay Yoshi-kun. Come on sis, let's go upstairs." said Miara.

"Sure."

Miara led Tormiko upstairs while Yoshi went to answer the door, opening it to reveal Kimko.

"Hello Yoshi, it's nice to see you again." greeted Kimko.

"It's nice to see you again too Kimko. Would you like to come in?"

"I'm sorry Yoshi, but I can't stay long. I was on my way to the beach, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along with me."

"I would like that. I love the beach, I would be honored to go with you to the beach."

"Me too, count me in." said Manachi in agreement.

"DID SOMEONE SAY BEACH. I LOVE BEACHES." yelled Tormiko from upstairs.

"Tormiko wait, you're not fully dressed yet." said Miara.

Before Yoshi knew it, he was soon jumped on from behind by an excited and topless Tormiko, who was currently only wearing a pair of tight green shorts. Yoshi's body once again turned red with extreme embarrassment.

"I've always wanted to go to a beach. It would be so much fun."

Kimko however reacted with the utmost shock, standing there completely still, not moving a muscle. She didn't even say a word.

"Come on back upstairs sis, you still have to put on the rest of your clothes."

"Oh yeah, sorry Yoshi-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

It was a nice and warm day at the beach. Yoshi, Manachi, Miara, Tormiko and Kimko were having the time of their lives. Yoshi was wearing a pair of yellow swim trunks that he had brought with him from Smash City. Manachi had on red swim trunks while the girls were all wearing two piece bathing suit. Miara was wearing orange, Kimko wore pink while Tormiko wore green.

And since they were out in public, Miara and Tormiko kept their cat ears and tails hidden magically to avoid attention.

While Manachi and the girls were having fun, Yoshi on the other hand was busy relaxing on a beach blanket, basking in the sun light while wearing sunglasses.

"Ahh, what a great day to be at the beach. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment." said Yoshi.

Meanwhile on another part of the beach, a girl was currently sitting in a lounging chair looking around the beach through a pair of binoculars. She had light green eyes, long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a purple and pink polka dotted two pieced bathing suit.

"Ugh, this is just so boring. There's tons of men around the beach and not one of them suits my interest. Hmph, none of these men will ever win me over. A fabulously rich girl like me, Momiko, is mainly an unapproachable beauty." said the girl.

For what was known, Momiko was the richest and one of the most prettiest girls around. Being the daughter of a wealthy married couple, she herself was respected amongst most people. However, she had very little interest in most of the men she meets, as she mostly desired to meet a man of special purposes. But she had a feeling that she would meet him soon enough.

As she continued looking around, Momiko soon stopped short when she spotted Yoshi.

"Oh my gosh, I don't believe it. He's perfect, he's the man I've been looking for. Dreams really do come true."

As Yoshi continued to relax, he was thinking to himself.

"_I gotta admit that even though things turned out to be really awkward at first, they are actually starting to tone down a little. As long as I can hold out, things will be alright._" thought Yoshi.

But before he even realized, he was suddenly scooped up into an unsuspecting and tight hug by Momiko. She affectionately snuggled him in her arms, pressing his head against her cleavage.

"_Okay, I guess I was wrong._"

"At last I've finally found you. After so many years of searching, I now have my true love in my arms." squealed Momiko.

"Excuse me, but have we met?" asked an embarassed and uncomfortable Yoshi.

But Momiko wasn't listening as she held him close to her, staring into his eyes with her own.

"Who are-"

"Shh, don't speak my love. Now then, let us seal our romantic moment with a kiss."

Before Yoshi could raise an objection, he was cut off when Momiko locked her lips with his. His eyes went wide like dinner plates. She kissed him with extreme passion, moaning with joy during the kiss. Momiko even went so far as to slip her tongue into his mouth, which made his eyes wider than before.

"_This is just embarrassing, I don't even know this girl and here she is kissing me in public, on a beach. Days like this just don't seem to get any better for me._"

After a while, Momiko broke the kiss and snuggled him once again.

"Yoshi-kun, I brought you some ice cream." said an excited Miara as she came walking up with two ice cream cones.

"_Maybe I shouldn't have left Smash City after all._"

"Ooh, Yoshi-kun is this another friend of yours?"

"Honestly, I have no idea who this girl is."

"Oh silly me. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Momiko, the wealthiest and one of the prettiest girls in the world. I wish I could stay longer, but I have some important matters to do elsewhere. Ciao for now." said Momiko as she got up and walked away.

"_Hmm, so that girl thinks she can rush in and take him from me. I'll do whatever it takes to claim my darling future lover. Yoshi will soon be mine, hehehehe._" thought Momiko while forming a sinister smile on her face.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Miara. I never thought she would let me go if you hadn't showed up." said Yoshi.

"Oh Yoshi-kun, that's so sweet." said Miara before she leaned over and licked his cheek.

"Ew don't do that, especially in public. That's digusting."

"Sorry, but it's in my genes."

"_Of course, after all she is a *catgirl*. It's obvious that she would do that, like she said it's in her genes._"

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later in the afternoon...<strong>

"Thanks for inviting us to the beach Kimko, we really appreciate it." said Yoshi as he, Manachi, Kimko, Miara and Tormiko were walking down the sidewalk towards Yoshi's house.

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help." said Kimko.

"By the way Yoshi, I noticed that you got to meet Momiko." said Manachi.

"Momiko?"

"That girl who was snuggling you."

"So that's her name, Momiko."

"As in the self proclaimed richest girl in the world. She brags about her riches so much that I just can't stand it."

"But that didn't explain why she came on to me."

"As weird as this may sound, she seems to have an attraction to non-human males, like you for example."

"Oh sure, that explains a lot. I just hope that I'll be more aware the next time she grabs me like that."

"Well anyway, it was nice hanging out with you all. I'm gonna head on home, see you later." said Manachi before walking away.

"I have to go too, so long for now." said Kimko as she headed off for her home. But while walking home, she started thinking.

"_Yoshi is such a nice guy. If only I wasn't so shy, I would tell him how I feel. But he's got Miara and Tormiko living with him. He couldn't possibly fall in love with a girl like me when he has them. Oh, this is just so complicated._" she thought.

Soon, they were both gone, leaving just Yoshi and the two catgirls, who continued on their way home. However, they were unaware of a single dark orange fox which was watching them from inside a nearby bush.

Later, when they arrived back home, Yoshi was sitting on the couch watching TV, with Miara sitting on the couch with him.

"The beach was so much fun, don't you agree?" asked Miara, whom was wearing a nightgown she found in the closet.

"It certainly was. Hey wait, where's Tormiko?" asked Yoshi.

"I don't know, she just went upstairs and hasn't came back down yet. She's probably sleeping."

"No, I'm still awake." said Tormiko said from behind them. Yoshi turned his head to look at her, only to turn back around when he saw she was naked again.

"I'm not even gonna ask why."

"Hehe, sorry Yoshi-kun. She has a tendency to walk around naked when in private."

"Listen, I don't mind letting you two live with me, but to be honest I'm still not use to all this. So far, only Manachi and Kimko know our secret, and we can't let anyone else learn of it."

"Not a problem, nya." said both girls. (note: the phrase "nya" means "meow" in japanese.)

About eights minutes later, Yoshi had gone upstairs and went to sleep. Miara decided to sleep in another bedroom while Tormiko slept on the couch in her cat form. But while they were all sleeping, an unknown being had creeped in through one of the windows in Yoshi's room.

Yoshi soon awoke from his sleep to see that his window was left open, which made him puzzled. But he chose to shrug it off as he got out of bed and walked over to the window.

"I don't remember leaving my window open at, maybe I did it subconciously. But it's not much of a big deal anyway."

After closing the window, he then climbed back into bed. But little did he know that he was about to get a major surprise.

"Falling asleep so soon?" asked a female voice.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

Yoshi reacted with pure shock when he noticed another new girl in his bed. She had dark orange hair, hazelnut brown eyes and what appeared to be a pair of fox-like ears.

"Who are you?"

"You can just call me Miyoka." she greeted while moving herself on top of him.

"Well Miyoka, would you please explain why you're in here?"

She leaned down closer until her lips were right above his.

"I wish to make love to you." she whispered before proceeding to kiss him. Just as her tongue was entering his mouth, he lifted her up, thus breaking the kiss by force. But in the process, he soon noticed that his hands were grabbing her breasts, which were topless, along with the rest of her body.

"_Oh no, not another naked girl. Do any of you guys ever have to go through kind of awkward situation in your lives?, because apparently I do._"

"Ooh, aren't you the grabby type. Someone's got a breast fetish." said Miyoka.

But he quickly removed his hands while blushing.

"Ew, I do not. That's just sick. And judging from your fox ears, I assume that makes you a foxgirl of some kind."

"I'm actually a kitsune, but you can call me a foxgirl anytime Yoshi-kun."

"How did you know my name was Yoshi?"

"I've been secretly following and watching you for the whole day."

"And you thought that it would be wise to sneak in here and try to make love to me."

"Yes."

"You are one weird, erotic kitsune."

"Oh well, better luck next time I guess."

After that, she cuddled herself up next to him before falling asleep.

"_First Miara, then Tormiko, and now Miyoka. Two catgirls and a kitsune. My life just doesn't seem to be getting any better._"

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the second episode.<strong>

** It took me a whole week just to work on this.**

**I hope you like it. Though I apologize if I went a little overboard.**

**Next episode will come soon.**

**Well Yoshi's definitely got a problem on his hands. He has two playful catgirl siblings, and now he has a seductive and horny kitsune trying to get intimate with him. All three of them are living with him. Plus, he's also the object of affection from a spoiled rich girl. He's got one awkward life going on here.**

**Anyway, later folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

It was 6:00 in the morning that day, and like before, Yoshi just felt like sleeping in. After what had happened yesterday, he simply wanted to just rest in order to forget about all the traumatic events that had previously occurred. But unfortunately, he would soon receive a rather rude awakening. His body shivered at the feeling of someone licking his neck, causing him to stir a little. He opened one eye to notice Miyoka, whom was once again on top of him, stroking his neck with her tongue.

"Ew, Miyoka what are you doing!?" asked a disgusted Yoshi after pushing her face away and wiping his neck.

"Hehehehe, I was trying to arouse you." she said in response.

"This is so embarrassing."

"In this case, how about a good morning kiss?"

"That's not called for Mi-"

But he got cut off when she locked her lips with his. No sooner did Yoshi feel her tongue dwelling in his mouth did he gasp with surprise and disgust. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss, thus allowing him to speak.

"Please stop with the kissing, it's just uncomfortable."

"What about getting-"

"Don't say *intimate*, it's just very unwise."

"Oh don't be like that, I'll be extra gentle."

Before even having the chance to respond, he felt a sharp pain on his tail.

*CHOMP*

Yoshi's face: (O_O)

"OOOOOOWWWWWW." screamed Yoshi as he jumped out of bed, revealing Tormiko, in cat form, whose jaws were latched onto his tail once again. He went running out the bedroom, screaming in agony due to the pain, all the while leaving a puzzled Miyoka laying in bed.

In the midst of his situation, Yoshi ended up falling down the stairs and going out cold after he hit his head. About a few seconds later, Yoshi opened his eyes and soon turned red as he noticed a naked Tormiko kneeling over him, with her breasts hanging above his face.

"Sorry Yoshi-kun, my tail biting fetish got the best of me." said Tormiko.

"Why do you always have to be naked around me?" asked Yoshi.

"Like my sister said, it's a tendency."

"Yeah, an unhealthy tendency."

"What happened, I heard a loud crashing sound." said Miara who had came downstairs.

"Tormiko bit my tail again and made me fall down the stairs."

"Oh Tormiko. You can be so silly sometimes, nya."

"I know, nya."

"Alright this is by far very embarrassing. Right now I'm gonna go and take a bath." said Yoshi as he got up off the floor and headed back upstairs.

"Would you like me to join you?" asked Miara.

"No thanks, I prefer bathing by myself."

After he made his way into the bathroom, he closed the door and turned on the water in the tub. Once he made sure that the water was warm enough, Yoshi climbed into the tub.

"Ah, now this feels so much better. Nothing like taking a nice bath just to relieve some stress and trauma. And plus, this gives me a chance to be alone."

He then closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed in the tub. While doing so, he began thinking about everything that had recently happened in his life.

"_Boy, this is turning out to be one heck of an unusual week. First I have two catgirls living with me, and now I've got an erotic kitsune who's lusting after me. And I also can't forget about that girl at the beach who practically snuggled me like a stuffed animal._" thought Yoshi.

But while he was relaxing, someone else had opened the door and snuck into the bathroom. But Yoshi was too busy lounging in the tub to even pay attention. That same someone had also managed to get into the tub without him noticing.

"As long as nothing weird happens to me, I'll be alright."

However, Yoshi was interuppted from his moment when he felt something rubbing his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Miyoka sitting across from him in the tub, with her long fox tail near his face.

Yoshi's face: (O.O)

"I thought you could use some company, cutie." she greeted with passion.

"Like I said before, you are one weird and erotic kitsune."

"Ooh, how flattering of you."

She then crawled over to him until she had him up against the wall of the tub, pressing her body on his in a seductive manner. She wasted no time trailing kisses along his neck.

"Please, stop this. It's not right." he said while trying to resist.

"I can't help it. I'm practically drawn to you." said Miyoka between kisses.

Before Miyoka could try anything else, Miara soon walked in.

"Yoshi-kun, is everything-?"

She stopped talking halfway when she laid eyes upon an embarrassed Yoshi and Miyoka locked in an awkward position in the tub. But Miara naively didn't even notice it entirely.

"Oh, you have another friend." she said cheerfully.

"Why yes, I am a good friend of Yoshi-kun's." said Miyoka.

"That's not true you lying- mmf."

Yoshi was disrupted when Miyoka shoved his face into her breasts, smothering him.

"It's okay Yoshi-kun, allow me to soothe you with the softness of my lovely breasts." Miyoka cooed as she snuggled the young reptile, whom was trying to get loose.

"_My life is turning into an embarrassing nightmare._"

Many hours later, Yoshi had gathered Miara, Tormiko and Miyoka (both of whom he had talked into wearing clothes) downstairs on the couch in order to sort things out.

"Okay, so now I've gone from having two catgirls living here, to having a kitsune living here as well. Like I said, no one else can know about this. And plus, I would really appreciate it if you'd stop appearing naked or barely dressed all the time. It's very disturbing."

"Not to worry Yoshi-kun, nya." said the catgirl siblings.

"Anything for you." said Miyoka flirtatiously while winking at him.

Yoshi's face: (-_-)ll*

"Oh boy." Yoshi muttered.

A few seconds later, Yoshi walked outside to check his mailbox. Opening it, all he found was a small white envelope with a letter inside. He then opened it up and began to read it.

_Dear Yoshi_

_Me and some of the other Smashers just wanted to see how you were doing in Japan. So we decided that we'll be flying in on a plane to drop by for a visit on Saturday, maybe even have some fun while we're at it. I hope you'll be looking forward to seeing us again, old pal. See ya soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Yoshi just stood there, frozen like a statue with his eyes wide like dinner plates. He had just found out that some of his old friends were coming from Smash City this weekend to visit him.

Yoshi's face: (O_O)

"_Oh no, this is not good. If they see that I've got two catgirls and a kitsune living with me, there's no telling how they'll react._" he thought to himself.

After that, he headed back inside. Miara was the first to notice that he didn't look very happy.

"Is there something wrong Yoshi-kun, you look worried." said Miara.

"I'm not worried, I'm freaked out."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"Oh how I love reading my precious manga. They're so filled with romance and comedy that I can just read them forever." said Momiko while laying on her bed, reading through one of her manga.

Since it was no big secret, Momiko was well known for being a manga collector. But preferably, she mostly had an interest in manga which involve romantic comedy. It was a fetish she had developed when she was only a little girl, and it developed even further as she got older.

"*sigh* If only my darling Yoshi-kun was here with me, everything would absolutely perfect. The two of us together as one. A wonderful dream come true."

"_But then again, he would have been mine already if only that Miara girl hadn't interfered with our little moment at the beach before. Regardless, she will not have him. The sooner I see him again, I'll make my move._" she thought with a sneaky smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Currently...<strong>

"I'm worried about Yoshi-kun. He's been feeling rather uneasy, but I don't know the reason why." said Miara while talking with Tormiko and Miyoka in the living room.

"Don't worry about it sis. Whatever's bothering him might be serious, but he'll let us know when he's ready." said Tormiko whom was sprawled out on the couch.

"I myself am looking forward to when Yoshi-kun will be *ready*." said Miyoka with a naughty grin.

"Maybe one of us should go and check on him." suggested Miara.

Just after she had finished her suggestion, Miyoka had already headed upstairs.

"I didn't think she'd volunteer to do it."

"Well it was her choice." said Tormiko.

Yoshi sat alone upstairs on the bed in his room. He was thinking long and hard about what he could possibly do to make sure his friends don't find out about his current living arrangement. The last thing he wanted was to be embarrassed any further by both his housemates and old friends.

"This is hopeless, how am I suppose to cover up something like the fact that I'm living in a house with three girls?" he wondered.

"There's gotta be something I can do. But what?"

He then heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

Miyoka came walking into the room.

"Hello Yoshi-kun. I hope you don't mind that I came to check on you." she said with a sympathetic tone.

"It's okay, I don't mind having a little company."

"Good, because you look like you could use it."

"_Oh he'll get some company alright, some well deserved company_." she thought as she sat beside him. She scooted closer to him, wanting to be as near him as possible.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me about what has you so upset."

Yoshi was hesitant, he couldn't possibly explain about his friends from his hometown, especially to someone like Miyoka, who wanted nothing more than to have some *alone time* with him, despite his disinterest in such a matter.

"If you must know, some of my friends are coming from Smash City to visit me this weekend. And with you, Miara and Tormiko living here, I don't know how I can keep them from finding out."

"Oh, I see."

"It's nothing personal, really. I've got nothing against you or anything, it's just that I don't want my friends to know so soon."

But he suddenly heard the sound of a girlish giggle coming from Miyoka, who took him by surprise when she grabbed him, making him fall backwards on the bed with the kitsune laying on top of him.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you doing?"

"I've got just the thing that'll make your troubles go away." she said with a seductive grin.

"Aw not again Miyoka. Why can't you just let up for once?"

"Hehehehe, not that silly. I was going to say that maybe I, Miara and her sister could pose as your house pets. All you have to do is play along and everything will go smoothly. How does that sound, Yoshi-kun?"

"It sounds like a good idea. But I think they'd probably find it weird that I have two cats and a *fox* for pets."

"Well I could always be your wife, if that helps."

"Eep, I think the first idea will do better." he said while blushing.

"Whatever suits you best."

"_I've got a feeling that this isn't going to end well._" thought Yoshi.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the third episode. Sorry for the long wait, and I also apologize for it being short. But the next one will be longer, I swear.<strong>

**So far now, Yoshi just found out that some of his fellow Smashers are coming to visit him. Momiko is planning her next move, and plus Miyoka suggested that she, Miara and Tormiko should all pose as Yoshi's pet fox and two cats. But could it really work?**

**Anyway, I hope you like this.**

**Later.**


End file.
